


My Boyfriend is Better Than yours: The Domesticity Tag

by kittysrose



Series: Boyfriend Vlogging [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, stiles has a youtube channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysrose/pseuds/kittysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it on?"</p><p>"Yes, Der."</p><p>"Are you sure? Isn’t the red light supposed to be on or something?"</p><p>"My camera’s recording light is green, Der."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Stiles is a popular blogger and introduces his subscribers to his boyfriend for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend is Better Than yours: The Domesticity Tag

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ I got inspiration from cute Youtube couples ❤

"Is it on?"

"Yes, Der."

"Are you sure? Isn’t the red light supposed to be on or something?"

"My camera’s recording light is green, Der."

"Oh."

 ❤

"Hey guys, Stiles here." Stiles beamed towards the camera, Derek on his side still looking mystified by the whole green-light, red-light debacle. "And this handsome devil is my boo," Stiles smirked and pressed his lips to Derek’s cheek. 

Derek grunted in response and Stiles nudged him off-camera with his knee. 

"Hey," he smiled, ridiculously attractive grin intact. There was no way Stiles’ subscribers were going to believe he had actually landed Derek. 

"So, I’ve received a whole bunch of direct messages on twitter asking when I was gonna introduce you guys to Der-Bear because I talk about him 24/7 and I’m pretty sure you guys were starting to think that he doesn’t exist but…" Stiles turned to Derek, grasped his boyfriend’s jaw in his hands and then turned back to the camera, "…here he is."

Derek’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Here I am.”

"Such a charmer, aren’t you, Der-Bear?" Stiles cooed at Derek and Derek couldn’t help but soften his expression. "I love you," Stiles mumbled.

"Love you too, weirdo. Aren’t you supposed to be doing the…thing with the camera? Whatever it is you do when you lock yourself in our room for hours on end and only come out for the occasional pizza roll." Derek quirked an eyebrow.

Stiles whipped his head back towards the camera. “Right! So, I figured since it’s the first time you guys have met Derek, he and I would do the “Domesticity Tag” that’s been going around so you can get to know him and our relationship.” 

Derek smirked, “Fucking great relationship.”

"Damn right it is." Stiles beamed and the two high fived. 

"Okay, so the first question: Who’s the big spoon and who’s the little spoon?" Derek slung his arm over Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles slouched into his embrace. "I’m the little spoon most of the time because it’s like impossible for me to wrap my arms around his giant bulging bicep muscles." Stiles reached up and threaded his fingers through Derek’s.

Derek snorted, “They’re not that big.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Dude, they’re freaking huge. How else would we have been able to do that last nigh—” the scene cut off and Derek was now peering over Stiles’ shoulder at his phone.

"Favorite non-sexual activity?"

"Gym" "Video games" The two answered simultaneously. 

Stiles peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Derek. “I have never once been to a gym in my life.” 

"Obviously," Derek smirked and pinched at the almost non-existent layer of Stiles’ tummy fat. 

Stiles elbowed him in the chest in response. “I’ve never once heard you complain.”

Derek stared directly into the camera. “The pudge is real.”

"It turns him on," Stiles winked at the camera.

"Who uses all the hot water?" Derek asked. 

"Okay this is totally not fair because the answer is obviously me, but what you guys don’t know is that when I met Derek he was practically living as a caveman and thought that any shower longer than five minutes was like an absurd waste of water." Derek flicked at his ear and Stiles craned his neck to the side. "Oh, dude, remember when we first started dating and I was like "Der-Bear, like, shower sex is good." and so we attempted to do so and like ten minutes in you started to have an existential crisis about your eco-foot print and how much water we were wasting." 

Derek was pointedly looking off screen to the front door where the mail man had just dropped the mail through the slot in the door and Stiles nudged him. “Remember?”

"Vividly," Derek deadpanned. 

The camera cut and Stiles was now sitting spread eagle, one leg over Derek’s lap. “Awe, this one is cute: Who kissed who first?” Derek dropped his hand to Stiles’ inner thigh and started plucking at the loose thread on his pants. 

"I kissed him first," Derek admitted in a small voice and turned his gaze to Stiles. 

Stiles puckered his lips and dove in for a quick kiss. “I’m pretty damn glad you did.”

"How often do we fight?" Stiles asked, dropping his phone onto the couch next to him. 

"We fight when Stiles stops recording my shows on the DVR in order to record Finding Bigfoot, we fight when he wants to go get pizza and I think we should eat something with some sort of nutritional content once in a while, we fight when I steal the blankets at night and where Scott is gonna sleep when he comes over and if Stiles is on the computer too much—" Stiles pressed his palm over Derek’s mouth to silence him.

"Wow, Der, leave a little mystery for the viewers, huh?" Stiles mumbled.

"We fight a lot, but we always make up. This kid drives me crazy, but I can’t stay mad at this face." Derek playfully scratched Stiles’ jaw.

"Okay, last one: Who started the relationship?" Stiles asked using Derek’s closed fist as a microphone. 

"I kissed him first, but he pursued me for a while before that. I don’t really know what I was thinking; pushing him away for so long. I wish I had kissed him sooner though. This kid, as spastic and as strange as he is, really is a great boyfriend." Stiles turned to Derek with an awestruck expression.

"Jesus," he whispered and the camera cut off.

Stiles lunged onto Derek, grasped his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Don’t forget to subscribe and like!” He shouted over his shoulder and the screen went black.


End file.
